The variety ‘HW616’ was developed by Agriculture and Agri-Food Canada at Harrow, Ontario. The variety has been described by Hunter et al, HortScience, Vol. 37 (1):224-226, February 2002. To applicants' knowledge, the variety has not been made publicly available. It will be marketed under the brand name AC HARROW GOLD.